


Stimulate

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time in a while they’ve had enough privacy to take their time, and they intend to put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulate

This is the first time in a while they’ve had enough privacy to take their time, and they intend to put it to good use. Jody’s kissing and nipping her way across Sam’s chest, skimming her nails lightly down his sides and up his abs. He moans lightly as the muscles ripple under her hands and she turns her face up to shoot him a coy grin. 

"Tease," he chuckles, bringing a hand up to brush fingers across her cheek.

"Gotta  enjoy while it lasts," she murmurs. Her hands continue up his chest, and her thumbs swipe over his nipples. To her surprise, it draws a sharp gasp from his mouth. Flicking her eyes up to his face, she notes the way he has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Slowly, she rolls his nipples between her fingers and relishes in the faint moan and light blush it earns her. 

"You like that," she states, and Sam answers with a hesitant nod. "Is it okay if I…"

"Please?" he whispers. 

Keeping her eyes on his face, she lowers her mouth to one nipple, circling it with her tongue and licking over it. Sam’s moans are light and high, nearly whimpers as she plays with his nipples, mouth on one and hand on the other and she can see the desperation grow in him. 

His hips start rolling under hers, slight at first but she circles her hips in encouragement and he rocks under her more and more with every minute that passes. 

"Jody," he says breathily, pleading and it makes her groan. She sits up and he makes a small noise of protest as she draws away. Rolling to the side, she shoves her panties down her legs and Sam catches on, shoving his boxers off and away. Jody settles back over him, holding herself just above his cock. Sam takes himself in hand, swiping the head through her slick before guiding his cock into her. They moan in tandem as she sinks down onto him, their fit tight but so good. 

She immediately leans back down, this time flicking her tongue over the other nipple. He groans and catches her hips with his hands, thrusting up into her, and the pace he sets is fast. His need drives her higher, and she dedicates herself to the sensitive flesh under her mouth. Carefully, she sets her teeth into the nipple in her mouth, biting down slowly as she pinches and rolls the other between her fingers. Sam cries out, and his next thrust is hard, slamming into her and she grunts, the sound muffled under his skin.

Jody alternates gentle bites and light scrapes of teeth with sucks and laps of tongue. Quiet “ah, ah, ah” sounds escape Sam’s mouth at every touch and she’s fascinated by the look of sheer pleasure on his face. His soft mouth is open slightly, eyes shut and his head tossed back and damnit. She shudders as her orgasm hits, her forehead pressed into his chest as she pants his name over damp skin. 

"Jody," he pants, and she looks back up. His eyes are open, dark, pleading and locked on her face. "Jody, ah, please-"

Without breaking eye contact, she sinks her teeth into an abused nipple one last time. His arms tighten around her, shoving in deep as he comes. They’re both sweaty and panting, Jody collapsed against Sam’s chest, and he strokes her back gently as they settle.

Sam pulls out after a while, and Jody slides off and to the side to cuddle up against him. She allows her hand to dance across his chest, flicking a pink and tender nipple with a finger gently. A big hand snatches hers, pulling it away from the sore skin and tangling their fingers together. 

"Thank you," he murmurs, turning to press his face against her hair. 

"Has anyone ever…?" she asks quietly.

"No. Not-most people just don’t-"

She chuffs a laugh and nods. “Yeah, I can imagine not. It’s pretty hot though.”

"You think so?" he says doubtfully, side-eyeing her. 

Jody leans up to press a kiss to his mouth. “Sure do. Now,” she says, running her eyes over his body. “Any other hot spots I should know about?”

"Uh uh," Sam argues, rolling her under him and grinning. "I think it’s my turn now."


End file.
